


A Day in the Life of Dr. Watson

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Humor, Six Word Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extract from Watson's journal, giving us just a flavour of his life with Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Dr. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> A six word story written for Challenge 27 at [Watson's Woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/): [Short, Sweet, and Whomped!](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1231076.html)
> 
> * * *

Knocked up.

Knocked out.

Knocked off.

 

* * *


End file.
